Não precisa mudar
by Ma Ling Chan
Summary: Songfic Sakura é muito ciumenta, mas ao ver uma cena nada agrádavel seu ciume cresce ainda mais. Como Shaoran e Sakura vão resolver essa crise? Leiam e comentem.


Gente essa é uma songfic da música Não precisa mudar, cantada por Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva, acho que todos devem ter ouvido falar dessa música neh?

Bem não temos mágia nessa fic, é um universo alternativo ok? Sakura e Shaoran já tem 22 anos. No decorrer da história vocês vão saber mais algumas informações básicas tá?

Gente eu coloquei a história de acordo com a música, mas é assim, vai ter parte da história e logo mais abaixo vai estar a parte da música na qual se encaixa na história. Entenderam?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens dessa fic pertencem ao CLAMP!

------------------------ Não Precisa Mudar -----------------------------

Tóquio

Shaoran: Sakura você tem que confiar em mim!

Sakura: Eu confio Shaoran, mas você tem que me entender também né?

Shaoran: Eu quero entender, mas mesmo assim não consigo, você é muito ciumenta!

Sakura(abaixando a cabeça e fitando o chão): Mas eu tento não ser, você sabe que eu tento!

Shaoran então fitou sua namorada, viu que ela estava sendo sincera. Ele se apaixonou por Sakura desde que a viu em sua frente. Mas só descobriu o que realmente sentia, quando começou a conviver com ela, quando viu que ela era linda, gentil, carinhosa e quando viu ela dar seu sorriso, que por sinal era maravilhoso. Mas ele sabia que como todos, ela também tinha defeitos.

Shaoran(abraçando Sakura): Eu sei que você tenta, meu amor!

Sakura(começando a chorar nos ombros de seu amado) Me desculpe, eu sou muito esquentada, você sabe disso, eu não queria ser assim!

Shaoran(afogando os cabelos de Sakura): Não gosto de te ver chorando, prefiro ver em seu rosto o seu lindo sorriso!

Sakura( levantando a cabeça para fita-lo nos olhos): Shaoran você me desculpa por brigar com você?

Shaoran: Você sabe que eu te amo e que jamais me arriscaria a te perder!

Sakura: Eu também te amo, eu fui uma tonta por ter gritado com você, mas quando eu vi aquela cena, eu me alterei e acabei brigando com você.

Shaoran: Já passou Sakura!

Sakura: É verdade, passou e vamos esquecer, afinal a Meiling tentou acabar com o nosso namoro, mas não conseguiu e isso que importa!

Shaoran(inclinando a cabeça para beija-la): Isso mesmo, vamos esquecer aquela garota e pensar em nós.

Shaoran enlaça Sakura pela cintura, enquanto ela passa seus braços pelo pescoço de Shaoran, na tentativa de aproximarem mais. Shaoran beija delicadamente Sakura, mas ao perceber que ela lhe dera permição, entreabrindo os seus lábios, aprofunda mais o beijo. O tempo pareceu parar só para observar aquele casal, em um beijo apaixonado. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, pois tiveram que se separar para recuperar o fôlego, mas ainda assim, continuaram abraçados. Um olhando no olhos do outro.

Sakura(quebrando o silêncio): Shaoran eu prometo que não vou mais agir assim, eu vou mudar.

Shaoran: Não precisa, eu me apaixonei por você, me apaixonei pelo seu jeito e isso é o que importa.

Sakura sorri e eles se beijam novamente.

_**Não precisa mudar**_

_**Vou me adaptar ao seu jeito**_

_**Seus costumes, seus defeitos**_

_**Seu ciúme, suas caras**_

_**Pra que mudá-las?**_

Sakura: Mas mesmo assim eu agora vou confiar mais em você Shaoran, vou ser uma namorada exemplar!

Shaoran: Mas você já é uma namorada exemplar, você é perfeita!

Sakura: Mas eu quero que você fique feliz, sabendo que confio em você!

Shaoran: Eu fico feliz por saber que confia em mim Sakura, mas não quero que mude, quero apenas sua confiança!

Sakura: Você já ganhou minha confiança, me mostrando que eu fui uma idiota por ter brigado com você!

Shaoran: Não se culpe Sakura, afinal a Meiling foi muito esperta, ela fez algo para que nós brigassemos, acho que qualquer outra pessoa pensaria que estavamos a fazer algo, depois daquela cena!

Sakura(abaixando a cabeça e falando tristonha): Mas eu não confiei em você!

Shaoran(tocando no queixo da namorada e erguendo-o): Como você não confiou, se está aqui na minha frente!

Sakura: Mas--

Shaoran(cortando Sakura): Eu não lhe provei nada, não mostrei nenhuma prova de que eu não estava lhe traindo, você poderia muito bem não ter acreditado em mim, mas você confiou em mim, você soube que eu jamais mentiria para a mulher que eu mais amo nessa vida!

Sakura(emocionada com a declaração): Eu te amo muito Shaoran!

Shaoran: Então nunca mude o seu jeito de ser, pois foi pelo seu jeito que eu me apaixonei!

_**Não precisa mudar**_

_**Vou saber fazer o seu jogo**_

_**Saber tudo do seu gosto**_

_**Sem deixar nenhuma mágoa**_

_**Sem cobrar nada**_

Sakura(falando em tom de deboche): Então você só se apaixonou pelo meu jeito de ser e não pela minha beleza?

Shaoran(entrando no jogo dela): Talvez a beleza tenha contado alguns pontinhos, mas o que mais me encantou foi seu sorriso e esse seus olhos que parecem ler minha alma.

Shaoran então a beijou novamente, mas agora eles se beijavam tão ou mais apaixonadamente do que antes. Afinal esse beijo tinha sabor de reconciliação, de carinho e de amor.

Sakura: Eu te amo Shaoran!

Shaoran: Também te amo minha flor!

Eles estavam no escritório de Shaoran, só tinham os dois na sala, afinal Sakura expulsou Meiling, sem nem se importar se estava em condições ou não.

Eles então se sentaram em um sofá que tinha no escritório. Shaoran passou suas mãos pelo cintura de Sakura e ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Apenas apreciando a presença um do outro.

Sakura então começou a pensar melhor na cena que presenciou um pouco antes, nesse mesmo escritório em que estava agora.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_ **Flashback**_ X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X_

Sakura decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Shaoran. Como tinha saído mais cedo de seu trabalho, pensou em fazer uma visitinha para o seu namorado. Ela dirigia seu carro pensando em seu amado Shaoran e escutando uma música que ela achava linda.

Ela colocou o seu carro no estacionamento da empresa. Pegou o elevador e subiu até o 21º andar. Ela conhecia muitas pessoas que trabalhavam ali naquele andar, afinal, ela era a namorada do chefe.

Ela pediu para entrar sem ser anunciada, queria fazer uma surpresa, o Rushio, secretário de Shaoran, não queria deixar, pois deveria anunciar a Shaoran todos que quisessem entrar em sua sala, mas ela falou que ele não reclamaria e que se responsabilizava se por acaso Shaoran reclamasse. Então ele acabou concordando.

Sakura estava muito feliz por fazer a surpresa para Shaoran. Ela chegou na porta, pensou em bater, mas pensou que a surpresa seria melhor se não batesse. Então ela respirou fundo e entrou com um lindo sorriso. Mas que logo desmanchou, pois a cena que presenciara não foi uma das melhores.

Meiling estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ao ver aquilo ela ficou surpresa e uma imesa vontade de chorar. Mas tinha que botar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Shaoran, o que esta cachorra está fazendo aqui e ainda mais com esses trajes - Gritou Sakura.

- Olha aqui, cachorra é você, só porque não sabe como segurar um namorado e ele ter que procurar por outras não quer dizer que eu não preste. - Disse Meiling

- Olha aqui você continua sendo uma cachorra, se eu sei ou não segurar um namorado problema meu, você que que se submeteu a ser a outra, não tem dignidade para falar nada.

- Olha aqui você que é -- Meiling ia responder, mas foi cortada por Shaoran.

- Pare você duas, parece duas mal educadas!

- Shaoran é melhor você ficar caladinho na sua, senão eu não me responsabilizo pelo meus atos, de tamanha raiva que eu estou de você - Ameaçou Sakura.

- Você está vendo Shaoran, essazinha aí, está te ameaçando - Provocou Meiling.

- Olha aqui, eu estou me controlando, por isso sai daqui agora mesmo- Mandou Sakura.

- Você não é ninguém para mandar em mim e muito menos no escritório de Shaoran.- Retrucou Meiling

- Shaoran se ela não sair daqui, quem vai sair sou eu!

- Pode sair - Disse Meiling.

- Ela não vai sair, porque eu não quero, você que saia imediantamente da MINHA sala. - Disse um Shaoran muito furioso.

- Mas Shaoran eu --

- Não ouviu o que ele disse, sai daqui - Disse Sakura interropendo Meiling e empurrando ela para fora da sala.

- Mas as minhas roupas, não posso sair só de calcinha e sutiã!

- Pode sim, se teve coragem de fazer isso com um cara que já tem namorada, então pode muito bem fazer isso na frente de todos. -Disse Sakura.

- Aii que raiva- Disse Meiling correndo para entrar logo no elevador, mas infelizmente para ela e felizmente para Sakura que ria ao ve-la humilhada, o elevador estava no térreo. Sakura observava tudo, até sente ser abraçada por trás (sem maldades). Ela já sabendo quem era, fica parada, só esperando ele falar.

- Nossa, eu não conhecia esse seu lodo de irritadinha - Disse Shaoran rindo.

- Shaoran você acha que eu esqueci isso na boa? - Disse enquanto se afastava dele.

- Sakura não acredito que você esteja desconfiando de mim.

- Shaoran eu entro aqui e dou de cara com uma mulher praticamente nua na sua sala e você que que eu pense no que?

- Olha ela veio aqui me provocar, como eu não cai na dela, ela ficou só de calcinha e sutiã para ver se conseguia algo comigo, mas não conseguiu.

- Claro neh, eu cheguei antes de acontecer.

- Você acha que se eu quisesse algo com ela, precisaria te enganar? e também se eu a quisesse, ela não precisaria ser tão insegura, você não a viu? ela estava com medo do plano dela não dar certo, de que você visse a verdade, ela queria que você terminasse comigo, assim eu ficaria sem namorada e ela tentaria de tudo para ficar comigo.

- E você ficaria?

- Você ainda tem duvida?

- Eu não sei Shaoran!

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_X** Fim do Flashback**_ X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X_

Shaoran(alisando o cabelo de Sakura): O que você está pensando?

Sakura(dando um suspiro): Em tudo!

Shaoran: Não tem com o que se preucupar, só descanse.

_**Se eu sei que no final fica tudo bem**_

_**A gente se ajeita numa cama pequena**_

_**Te faço um poema e te cubro de amor**_

Sakura acaba dormindo nos braços de Shaoran e ele a fitava de uma forma carinhosa, ele sabia que ela era especial, ela demorou para ver que ele estava certo, mas acabou confiando, demorou, mas também não era todo dia que tinha uma mulher só de calcinha e sutiã. Mas ele ficou muito feliz, pois no final tudo deu certo.

Sakura(abrindo os olhos): Shaoran eu te amo sabia?

Shaoran: Eu também minha flor, depois de tudo que a gente passou, meu amor por você cresceu ainda mais.

Sakura: Realmente depois da gente se conhecer, foi difícil a gente se entender, afinal você era muito rico e poderoso, aliás ainda é.

Shaoran(dando um selinho em Sakura): Posso ser rico e poderoso, mas não vivo sem você.

Sakura: Nossa como você está romântico hoje.

Shaoran: Estou é? Deve ser porque estou ansioso.

Sakura: Para quê?

Shaoran: Eu ia fazer isso quando fosse te buscar no trabalho, mas como isso não aconteceu, vou fazer isso aqui mesmo.

Sakura(estranhando): Fazer o quê hein? Estou ficando curiosa.

Shaoran(se ajoelhando na frente de Sakura, com uma caixinha de veludo na mão): Sakura você aceita ser a minha mulher para toda a vida? Para compartilhar a alegria e as tristezas do casamento? Prometo fazer de tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para lhe deixar feliz.

Sakura(chorando de emoção, ao ver os aneis de ouro com esmeraldas): Isso é sério Shaoran? Não é um sonho?

Shaoran: Sakura eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Você aceita?

Sakura(pulando nos braços dele): É claro meu amor, eu adoraria.

Então Shaoran coloca o anel no dedo de Sakura e ela faz o mesmo. Então selam essa paixão com um beijo terno, mas mesmo assim transbordando em sentimentos.

Sakura: Agora que eu vou ser a Sra. Li vou ser perfeita Shaoran, eu vou mudar, você vai sentir orgulho de mim.

Shaoran: Sakura minha flor, já falei e vou repetir. Não precisa mudar.

_**Então você adormece**_

_**Meu coração enobrece**_

_**E a gente sempre se esquece**_

_**De tudo o que passou**_

__**Fim**__

Gostaram? Não?

Poderia comentar? os motivos de gostar ou não?

É que os reviews são muito importante para mim, então

nem que seja só um oi já me deixa muito felix!

E a atualização da fic A Batalha do Amor, só sairá no fim de janeiro!

Bjoookass

e até a próxima.


End file.
